Possession
by Sexydrocelldoll
Summary: Sebastian grabbed my waist and lightly pushed me against the wall. His face was centimeters away from mine. "Your mine" He growled. "And don't you for get that" The rest of summary is inside. YAOI BOYxBOY RATED SMUTTY, SEDUCTIVE, AND SUBMISSIVE. Sebx ciel HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Hi I am so sorry for not updating in a long time I have just been so busy but I hope this will make it up. Enjoy! : )

…

Summary- "What is that thing? What did you do to me?" I ask harshly slapping his hand away. "It's called a possession mark. It bind you to me. It makes you mine. Every person gets one to the person they marry. I heard that it messes with your heart though. Makes it ache when were apart and flutter when were together. It also makes you immortal now too." He say his face inches away from mine. I glare pushing him away. "I want you to know. That just because I am being forced to marry you does not mean I have to love you, and I will never love you" I softly scream at him before walking off and leaving him. He grabs my hand however and twirls me back to him like before to where my face was just millimeters from his. "Never say never, darling. I'll get you love me for we have forever together, don't we?" He whispered.

…

~ 3rd person~

The young woman was nervous as she walked to tell the king the news. She never liked to be near him. He had a terrible temper that was deadly when he was angered. No one knew when it would come, and you didn't wanna be in his way when he did. Luckily most of the time his wife was there to keep him calm. Their son however was a different story. Where the king wasn't the most attractive man, he made up for it with his cunningness. He was sly and cruel. His wife was as beautiful as she was kind. No one new why she ever married him.

Their son was as beautiful as his mother, but had the personality of his father. Sadly his mother could almost ever calm him down. He was prideful and vain.

The woman's thoughts vanished as she approached the door and the guards opened it. She swallowed nervously as she entered slowly. It was quiet as she entered. That was a good sign. She eyed the thrones ahead of her. The king and queen sat in their thrones. Hands loosely intertwined between them. Their son stood on the outside beside his mother. He leaned casually against her throne. A bored expression on his face. He made a look of disgust as he looked at her. She whimpered but kept walking forward, diverting her gaze.

"Aww, Hannah! You have good news I presume" The king says as she approaches the throne and bows.

"We have located the planet, your majesty" Hannah says her voice shaking slightly as she rises.

"Excellent!" He replies smiling cruelly.

"I can't believe they thought they could hide" The boy scoffs.

"Hush Sebastian" His mother tells him gently.

The boy rolls his eyes but remains silent.

"They have been located on Niah. Commander Zavier sent a message to them three hours earlier. There reply wasn't pretty." Hannah says finding the information on her portable net screen and handing it to them. "They are resisting again"

The king reads the screen thoughtfully as he scans through the information.

"Open war would be too much bloodshed on our side. If we mean to control the rebels, we must trick them. Make them believe we want to join our countries together." He replied looking back at Hannah.

"Commander Zavier thought the same. We've been observing the planet and it seems they a young prince. He suggested a marriage contract" She says nervously glancing at Sebastian.

She gulps as rage overcomes his face.

"You can't expect me to marry some ugly, worthless, filthy human." Sebastian yelled.

Hannah regained her composure as the queen scolds her son. "He suggested we go under the prefences of a marriage contract. Once we gain their trust, we can take over in an instant. That is if you do not wish to marry him. There is a posture of her there." She says flipping through the net screen to the picture of the young beautiful boy. "He's very handsome too. His name is Ciel." She adds.

"A marriage contract doesn't sound too bad." The prince says as he looks at the picture, the look of lust in his eyes. "He seems like fun" He adds chuckling.

"Then it is settled. Tell the commander to send word of a marriage. It's their choice. Though I doubt that they will refuse." The king says smiling gleefully as if he had just gotten the best present. "Finally the humans will be ours"

"Yes sir" Hannah says bowing.

…..

Soooooo what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

I got bored :P

…..

Ciel's POV-

The steady drums of the rain drops woke me up. I open my eyes slowly looking up at the ceiling. It was bright outside, despite it probably being cloudy because of the rain. I must have woken up late. I sit up in my bed yawning, grateful they let me sleep in today. It was a rare occurrence and most of the time it seems they had me up before the sun. I move the stray piece of hair away from my face as I slide my feet over the bed and on to the cold floor. I get up and walk over to my bathroom.

"Good morning sir" My maid mey-rin says as she open the door to my room. She was tall and slender. With beautiful thick red hair that contrasted her hazel eyes. She was my closest and best friend. She was the only person I would consider my friend. The other girls were just trying to benefit from me being the prince.

"Morning mey" I say as I close the door to the bathroom.

I walk over to the mirror and look at my reflection. My natural blue-gray hair shimmered in the light and my royal blue eyes sparkled back at me. I had never really considered myself handsome, but I thought I might be cute. Mey-rin's humming in the other room shook me from my thoughts. I hurried up and started running the water for the shower. I quickly stripped off my clothes and step in. My shower was like all the showers here in Niah. There was a net screen on one of the sides and it let you chose anything you wanted. The temperature of the water, the scent of your shampoo, conditioner and soap. There were all kinds of choices. Every fruit and flower imaginable. You could even mix some together for a new smell.

I touched the screen and selected my usual scent, apples. I quickly finished the shower and then stepped out wrapping a towel around my body. I stepped over to my counter and touch the button on the side. It sent a painless electric wave that instantly dried your body, including your hair. I let go and looked in the mirror, like usual my hair was now the texture of silk. I kept the towel around me as I left the bathroom for my room, leaving the apple scented room.

Mey-rin was still in the room when I entered, making up the bed. She smiled at me as I walked to my closet. I reached the net screen here and started flipping through different clothing options. I finally chose a simple white collared long sleeve buttoned down shirt, pairing it with a silk royal blue tie with a blue cardigan and Royal blue shorts.

"The cook left a breakfast tray in the dining room for you on your mother's request. She thought that you deserved a free day today." Mey-rin says when I'm finished changing. "I agreed with her too. You were beginning to look like the walking dead." She adds smiling.

"I feel like the walking dead." I replied smiling back. "Do you want to join me for breakfast?" I then ask her.

"I would but I am pretty busy in the morning" She says with a slight frown on her face. "Also your mother wanted you to join her and your father in the council room once you're done eating. They said there were important business to address."

"Thank you Mey-rin" I say as I leave the room and make my way down to the familiar, winding hallways to the dining room.

The door creaks as I enter the abandoned dining room, it had been a couple of hours since breakfast had been served. My eyes gaze over the long wooden table and I see a silver tray sitting in my spot of the table. Right beside my mother who sat on the right side of the king. The chair on the left of him was for Cain, the most important man on earth besides the king. Across from me was the second most important, Kaleb. It was customary for the woman to be on the right side and the men to be on the left. You usually sat across from your partner, but because I didn't I sat across from someone else. My train of the thought was broken as I sat down in my spot and began eating. It was a simple breakfast but I dint mind. Food was food. I ate quickly, not wanting my parents to be waiting on me long. I then take tray back into the kitchen and give it to one of the servants who thanked me politely.

I made my way to the council room which was located in the middle of our palace. The whole house was eerily quiet today too. It was a bit unnerving as I made my way down the empty hallways. I couldn't help but think that there was something was going on. Then I heard yelling.

I knew the moment I entered the room that it was stop and I would not hear anything exciting. I walk up to the door and press my ear gently against it.

"That's it though! It's not an option! There really is one answer!" A male voice was yelling. It was Kaleb.

"Your right and I'm not saying that we won't do it. We just need to have his input in the whole ordeal too! If we didn't he would feel as if it was our fault!" It was my father who answered.

"This isn't just-" Kaleb starts but I heard enough.

"My input on what?" I ask as I open the door and interrupt him.

The whole room goes quiet as I enter. Many faces were shocked and several were angry. But my parents both had a look of relief. And my mother had a very slight smile.

"Care to inform me what's happening here?" I ask taking a seat next to my father.

"Why is he here?" Cain said looking me in the eyes. You could tell he was aggravated seeing me here.

"We told him to come" Was all my mother replied. "Considering this does involve him"

"What's happening?" I ask again after being ignored.

"The Ungarians found us again" My father says without meeting my gaze.

"How?" I asked surprised.

Though no one living was alive when it happened, everyone knew the story about the Ungarians. It's something we're taught in school. The Ungarians are an ancient race that is in control of almost the whole universe. The Niahens, us, are one of the few people not under them. They're a power-hungry, cruel race. Unlike most though, there all immortal. The same man has ruled them for ages. King Jeremiah. A cruel terrible man sly and cunning, and ha a mood that changes quickly. His wife though is a different story. She's one of the only kind Ungarians. She's beautiful too, but it's heard that she can be vain.

Their son I heard has his mother's looks and his father's temper. Vain, arrogant and cruel.

100 hundred years ago we were at war with the Ungarians. It was evident that there victory was close to hand. Then a woman, my grandmother, found a way to escape. She had come across a spell that enabled out entire nation to disappear and appear somewhere else far away. We would be able to escape their clutches. Just in time the spell was cast and we found ourselves here on Niah. We became new people, the Niahens and we've built ourselves up to where we are now. But we knew that someday that we all would be found. Someday there would be no place to go.

That time was now and there was no where to go.

"Have they contacted us?" I asked.

"They video-net us almost twelve hours ago" Cain says meeting my gaze. There was pity in his eyes. Why was there pity?

"What did they want?" I asked slowly, dreading the answer.

"They said they didn't want war. There here on peaceful terms" My father starts.

"And you believed them" I almost shout.

"That wasn't everything" My mother says not meeting my gaze.

"They said they want to unite our kingdoms with a marriage contract" He adds softly.

It took me a minute to realize what was going on. Then it finally hit me. The pity in Cain's eyes. The Ungarians wanted me to marry their son.

"No I said panic raising in my voice. "I won't marry him. I can't marry him. There's got to be another way." I say my eyes pleading at them. "Please tell me there's another way. Please"

"They said that marriage could happen either peacefully or forcefully. It was our choice. If we deny their offer then they will attack and you'll still marry him." My father says his voice full of sorrow.

"Your right there is no option here." I say softly. I don't have a choice. Either agree on meeting the prince or have people killed and still marry him. I don't get it though. Why can' they take over? Like on other planets?"

"It seems that the prince must have taken interest in you" Kaleb says.

"They said they would video-net us at eight for our answer" My father says.

I look up and see everyone's eyes on me. I look at each face slowly and stand up.

"I guess I'm engaged then" I say then walk out the room. Once I'm out their sight I start running wherever my feet will take me.


	3. Chapter 3

PLEASE READ!

…

According to the guest who had left me a review before I deleted it. This story has pleasuring of body parts -_- I Wrote that she showered with an apple scented soap, how is that MA. Stupid idiot, just to tell you if my account does shut down I have a quotev account that I'll upload my stories on.

Username: izzylovesdj

Sincerely, Sexydrocelldoll


	4. Author note

Soooo sorry I haven't update in such a long time but I'm working on the next chapter now bye lovelies


	5. Chapter 4

Hello people

…

I ended up at the palace. The sweet smell of fruit and flowers filled the air. I wasn't surprised I ended up here. This was my favorite place in the palace. I always come here when I'm upset. The place was soothing to me. The garden lay in the middle of the palace. Which was an open area with the palace's wall surrounding it. In the middle of the palace there was a huge fountain with pink water lilies floating on the surface. Hundreds of different types of flowers and tree surrounded the area. Birds and other animals roamed there too. I walked over to the fountain and sat down on the railing. My fingers skimmed the water edge and I picked one of the lilies. They had always been my favorite flowers. I sat the flower in my lap, ignoring the water still clutching onto the flower, which made my clothes wet. It didn't matter, nothing seemed to matter now.

My whole life seemed to vanish before my eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen, well at least not now. Something wet drops onto the flower and I realize it was my tear. Soon more fall as I completely fall apart. I don't know how long I had spent crying. I know it's childish to cry over such a little thing, but I knew what people had said about him. How arrogant he was. I didn't even knew what he looked like. I didn't even know his name!

I sigh as I continue to stare at the flower on my lap.

"I thought I would find you here" A voice says as someone sits down next to me. It was my mother.

"I know. I'm acting like a selfish child" I say looking at her.

"Not at all. No one like to be told who to marry. Who to spend the rest of their lives with. And being forced into it, only makes it worse" She say wrapping an arm around me. "No one blames you"

"I don't understand why he's so interested with me. I'm only human. I get older everyday."

"They'll most likely change you. Make you into one of them." Shae says. "I want you to know, that I don't want none of this to happen. I can't stand to have my baby boy in the hands of that monster. I would do anything to change it"

"Why can't we just disappear again? Why can't we just let someone else deal with it?" I asked looking up into her warm royal blue eyes.

"They lost the spell years ago. We've never been able to find it." She said frowning. "Why don't you get cleaned up for dinner? Afterwards we have to give them our answer. You should probably be there for that."

"Alright" I say standing up, holding the lily in my hand.

"And Ciel" My mother say looking up at me. She never called me Ciel. Only Cielith despite my protest. "I will always love you and be there for you. Never be afraid to ask"

"Thank you" I say smiling as she walks away.

I turn back towards the fountain and bend over gently placing the flower back on the water where it belonged, before following my mother back into the castle.

…..

After quickly changing my damp clothes for another outfit, which was a light blue buttoned down shirt paired with white trousers and black dress shoes, I made my way back to the dining room for dinner. My shoes made the only noise as I made my way down the hallway. When I reached the door to the dining room I hesitated slightly. I'm not for sure why, but I did, my hand pausing on the handle. I took a deep breath and turned it stepping into the room. Not many people looked up when I entered, to which I as grateful. I silently sat down at my place at the table. My mother smiling at me as I did. I smiled softly back.

My eyes drift to the plate that sat before me. On it was grilled piece of chicken, several vegetables, and a slice of bread with butter on it. There was also a small blow with some kind of soup on the side. I had just a glass of water, my wine glass turned upside down as I did not drink. Like my mother I chosen to be temperance. Alcohol only clouded the brain, thus clouding your judgment. My mother always told me that the people with clear heads made better decisions and better rulers.

I slowly picked at my food. I had no appetite to eat none at all, but I didn't want to worry anyone. After a while a drop my fork and quit messing with my food. The mere thought of it started to make me sick. I then dropped the napkin that sat on my lap and onto the plate signaling that I was done. A maid soon came and got the plate.

My eyes glanced up across the table over to Kaleb who was looking back at me. Despite being ten years older than me I always thought that I would marry him. He was the Ideal choice. He was smart, quite handsome despite his older age, and about all of the politics. Now that would never happen.

I sighed putting my elbows on the table and rested my chin on my hands.

…..

Sowwy I will update tomorrow I'm about to be knocked out :P


	6. Chapter 6

Sowwy I really need a just 2 more days for the next chapter but trust me it's worth it you might see Sebastian and ciel finally meet up.


	7. Chapter 7

Now my children I bet your pissed because this isn't an update but pleaseee until I finish writing my possession chapter read my new story called confession, it will be updated every single day but don't worry I'm still working possession.


	8. Chapter 8

BITCH BITCH BITCH! Who the fuck you think you are calling a moron what are 10 you fucking asshole you want fucking MA contenet that much then how about this suck my imaginary dick! Stupid fucking guest!

….

I know it wasn't proper etiquette, especially for a prince. But at the moment I didn't care.i had never cared for manners only using them because I had to. No one seemed to notice or mind though.

I did see a small smile form on my father lips as he glanced at me though.

After a while though my mother made a slight cough and nuged me with her elbow. I slowly moved my elbows of the table.

I then slowly sipped my water as I waited for the others to be done. The water seemed to soothe my stomach. Slowly the time seemed to go by and it was a quarter to eight. My mother dropped her napkin onto her plate and then stood up eyeing me to do the same. My father and Cain also got up and I slowly followed suit. They silently left the room and I followed slowly behind them, not wanting to go at all.

We made our way throught the winding hallways this time to the throne room. The throne room was also the ballroom my second favorite place to be. It was the biggest room. In the palace and was beautiful. It had a shiny golden floor that you can see your reflection in, and glossy white walls. Huge arched windows covered the walls that opened all the way so when they were open it was almost like you were outside. Silky gold curtains hung carelessly around each of the windows. Huge gold chandlers hang from the ceiling. When I was little I had use to spend all day dancing. Gliding without a care across the floor. I hadn't done that on forever.

I smile as I carelessly do a twirl landing perfectly. I had always been a natural dancer. I then close my eyes imagining

…

Sorry that's all for today cuz I'm fucking beyond pissed and depressed cuz my girlfriend won't talk to me :'(


End file.
